theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kayla
} Kayla } Biographical Information Birthdate 11th November, 1015 (Age: 996) Perpetual Age 18 Created By Concealed Status Undead Occupation Journalist Species Vampire Gender Female Height 5'6" (128cm) Hair Color Blonde Eye Color Crimson Red Skin Color Pale } Family Information Companions Eric Richard Derren } Special Characteristics Abilities Basic Vampire Abilities } Supernatural Information Significant Kills Irrelevant Newborns } Appearances First Seen Season 1 Last Seen Season 1 Played By Syrriah Elmore "Implicated newborns are considered arrogant within numerous of complicated misconceptions throughout the preliminated seclusion." ~Kayla~ Kayla is a vampire and one of Eric's companions and closest friends since the beginning of her transition into an immortal. She has fought with Eric, Richard, Derren and the rest of The Old Ones in the first supernatural war against Connor's newborn army during the 1500's. She has remained loyal under the oath of The Old Ones and currently still is a faithful friend to the family of the vampire authority. Early Life Kayla was born somewhere in Mexico in the early 1000s, and changed into a vampire at the age of 19. Kayla was part of a coven in Monterrey, Mexico. A battle with another coven destroyed her mate, along with two other vampires who were her parents for all intent and purposes, leaving her defeated and alone. Due to her mother's passing, Kayla was considered a "purist" when it came to vampire laws. For centuries, she had enjoyed the pleasurable company of men, both human and vampire. Season 1 During season one, Kayla is summoned by Eric to help him as a reinforcement insider to help The Old Ones defeat Connor once and for all. Along with Richard and Derren, Kayla follows a pack of werewolves to discover where Connor is located and his army of newborns. During the epic battle of The Old Ones and Connor's newborn/werewolf army, Kayla helps annihilate the newborns to try to restore the city of New York back to peace within. As the season ends, Kayla appreciates and thanks Eric for summoning her once again and departs back to Chicago, Illinois. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. *'Super Speed' - Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Kayla has the ability to switch off her humanity. Being technically deceased, vampires have the power to eradicate their ability to feel emotions such as fear or guilt, allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. A vampire without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over five-hundred years old are said to lose it altogether. *'Enhanced Emotions' - Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for vampires; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - She possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dream. *'Anger' - If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, a vampire’s strength can become temporarily heightened and can even subjugate an older vampire within the moment. *'Eidetic Memory' - Vampires are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Weaknesses *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires and if they are exposed for too long. It will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Old One. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in, they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to The Old Ones. *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' The device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction:' If a vampire's heart is removed with horrendous extraction, it will cause instant death. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood, it will cause the vampire to become severely weak. If a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart, it will result in death. Personality Kayla shows in its first moments to be aggressive, cold and she sees humans as food and for pleasure. Because she is considered the maker of Derren's personality, one can assume that Kayla is as him in the first moments of the series. She likes boxing and earns money with it. Physical Appearance Kayla is a beautiful and youthful vampire, her height is about 5'8; she is build thin and moderate. In the present day, she has shoulder-length wavy hair. Kayla is known to have brown mahogany hair and a caramel-cream and rose complexion as a human. She was said to have been quite pretty, subjected to the attentions of men in her early adolescence. Margot.jpg Category:Vampires Category:Species Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Supernatural